Sheriff
Overview Along with the other Custodia, your lord / chief / king has invested you with the responsibility of protecting the community. You work side by side with the local guardsmen to investigate & solve dangerous or violent crime, as well as execute other special missions from your commander. In order to better execute your duties, your badge grants you special privileges that aren’t afforded to ordinary citizens. Despite the extra power, when things go wrong, they go really, really, really wrong. And, it’s all your fault. That being said, it’s a real honor to help your community. There’s nothing like stopping a mugger in his tracks or the gratitude in the look on a mother’s face when you return a lost child. Why would you volunteer for such stressful work? Did you have no other choice? Is policing a family tradition? Are you working off a debt or punishment to your king? Or is it your privilege, your honor, to serve your community as best you can? Which are you more devoted to: the letter or the spirit of the law? How does the law work in your community? Are there jails? Courts? Or are you judge, jury, & executioner? If you make a mistake, perhaps ruining an innocent person’s life, what kind of consequences do you face? Would you face the music or would you run? Would you be hunted down by your once-comrades? Or, would they cover for you? How would you feel if you had to hunt down one of your own? * Skill Proficiencies: Investigation & your choice of either Intimidation or Perception * Tool Proficiencies: Alchemist supplies (for forensics) * Languages: One of your choice * Equipment: A set of alchemist’s supplies; a sheriff’s badge / medallion / letter of marque; a pair of manacles; a uniform; & a belt pouch with 10 gp FEATURE: AUTHORITY FIGURE You are no vigilante, rabble with a misplaced sense of outrage. Your lord imbues you with an official badge of office from which you derive your power as sheriff. As long as you are executing your duties, citizens defer to your authority. Likewise, you can expect at least some support from fellow Custodia. You could certainly gain access to law enforcement offices, for example. In addition, your lord or police chief may call upon you to investigate crimes or apprehend suspects or criminals. While on these missions, your fellow sheriffs might support you with access to information, simple equipment, room & board, or transportation. VARIANT SHERIFF: THE BOUNTY HUNTER Where sheriffs work under the purview of their commanders, bounty hunters are freelancers. You don’t answer to no one but your own conscience. A large part of your work comes in the form of hunting down dangerous criminals & bringing them in for their bounty. It’s hazardous work, but it pays well if you don’t get yourself killed in the process. Of course, the fact that you don’t have to depend on corrupt police departments is a big bonus. Sometimes, you can work open bounties. A town might promise 5 sp for goblin ear delivered to the guards, for example. Other times, the bounty is for an escaped criminal who must be brought in alive to face their punishment. The least tasteful are those “Dead or Alive” bounties with the BIG money on “dead.” It’s all but legal murder. Still, money is money. They say gold can’t buy happiness, but it sure as hell can buy a little forgetfulness. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Sheriffs are used to ordering people around. All too often, a person becomes a sheriff because they lust for the power the position grants. These sheriffs throw their weight around without regard for their fellow citizens & sometimes without even the legality of their actions. On the other side of the coin, there are sheriffs who serve out of a genuine desire to help those around them. These sheriffs know their authority comes from the people they serve. They would do anything to protect the community. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund